Hades
by Pikalover10
Summary: James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley II find the Resurrection Stone one day while ditching History of Magic class.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
**

**This was done for Laux14's Greek Mythology Competition! Hope you all like it and please review!  
**

**Hades:**

* * *

_Hades: Greek God of the Underworld, the dead, and wealth of the ground.  
_

* * *

"Oh, c'mon, James. It was in the past! None of them are alive anymore!" Fred Weasley II said to his cousin, James Sirius Potter.

"But wouldn't you love to meet them, Fred? They were our parents' best friends and mentors! I know I'd love to meet these 'Marauders', Grandma Lily, Uncle Fred, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Snape, and Tonks." James II said as him and Fred walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As usual, they were skipping History of Magic, so as to avoid the potentially deadly boredom that lived in that classroom.

"So pretty much anyone our parents knew that died?" Fred asked with a light smirk.

"Exactly! Now you're getting it!" James laughed as he wrapped his arm around his cousin's neck.

"But we'd have to die to meet them, so we'll just have to wait." Fred said as he and James wandered in to the Forbidden Forest.

Now, it was just by chance that James and Fred were walking the path that Harry Potter himself had been walking in preparation to die. Maybe it was that in the past years the stone had been revealed after earth erosion, centaurs kicking it up without realization, or perhaps some greater force made it destiny for Fred and James to discover it. Either way, Fred stopped when he saw light glance off of a rather odd stone.

"Hold up, James." He said as he bent down, and scooped the stone up, holding it in the air to have the light glance off of it.

"Woah! That's a weird stone." James said as he came closer to see it. The two had no way of knowing what it was, as Harry had never told anybody what had happened with that stone before he went to meet Voldemort.

James reached out to take the stone from Fred, but the split second that both of them were touching the stone light erupted from the stone and surrounded them. When the light disappeared the two third-year boys were hunched on the ground, the stone forgotten and lying on the earth.

"What the _hell_ was that?" James asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hell if I know." Fred said as he stood up, also rubbing his eyes.

Fred helped James up and the two boys stood there, waiting for something to happen. Their hearts pounded in their chest as they stared in front of them, expecting something horrible to have been summoned from the stone. They stood still for about five minutes before they heard a cough from behind them.

"Uhm, boys? You're looking the wrong way." A voice said from behind them.

Slowly, the two boys turned around and gasped loudly. James' knees went weak and he almost collapsed, but Fred grabbed his arm.

In front of them stood nine people, but they were slightly transparent.

"Wh-who are you?" Fred asked, his hands shaking.

"Oh c'mon now. You can't even recognize your own uncle? I look exactly like your father! Well... except for the ear of course. I still have mine." A man with bright red hair chuckled. James blinked in shock. The man was right. He looked exactly like Uncle George, but with an ear where Uncle George was missing one. He looked around the circle more closely.

A man and a woman stood together holding hands. The woman had bright red hair and his father's beautiful green eyes, and the man had his father's messy black hair. He didn't realize how much that would mean to him until his eyes started to tear up.

"Gramps? Gran?" He asked quietly.

The man and the woman smiled.

"Hello, James." The man said.

"James? Man, Prongs. Your son thinks awful highly of you to name his son after you!" A man said, barking out a laugh. He wild black hair, and James knew from pictures that this was Sirius Black. He smirked as he wiped his eyes clean.

"Well he must think awful highly of you too, Sirius. Because my middle name is your name." He laughed.

Sirius smirked. "Well of course it would be! I am Harry's favorite after all." James I shoved Sirius with a smirk.

"So how's my brother doing?" Fred I asked Fred II as the ghosts started to form a light, unimposing circle around the boys.

"Exceptionally well, I would say. He named me after you, by the way." Fred laughed.

"How's Teddy?" A woman asked. She had bright blue hair, and was standing next to a man with scars across his face in only the manner that a couple would. James smirked. They must've been Teddy Lupin (his older cousin)'s parents, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

"He's doing amazing. Got caught snogging Victoire Weasley at the train station this year." James laughed.

"You're son's a lady's man, Moony? What a surprise!" Sirius laughed before returning to a conversation he was having with Fred.

"Yes well, we'd all do exceptionally better if you'd stop barking like that." A man that stood on Lily Potter's other side drawled. He had greasy black hair and a hooked nose, but he seemed to be close to James' grandmother.

"Sorry we aren't all as uptight as you, Snivellus." Sirius sneered.

"Better than being a flea-bitten mongrel."

"Come now, Severus." Lily scolded lightly.

"Severus Snape?" James II asked. So that was the man that part of Al's namesake came from.

"Yes, and you must be James Potter. How fit it is that you'd be named after a trouble-making swine while you yourself are quite the troublemaker at school." The man sneered, but possibly with a slight smirk.

"How would you know that?" James II asked.

"I do recall having a portrait hung up in McGonagall's office, and that you yourself have been in there several times this year already."

"Oh, right." James II laughed nervously, before turning to look at an elderly man with a long beard. He'd seen his portrait numerous times in McGonagall's office, but unlike with Snape's he recognized the man instantly.

"Albus Dumbledore?" James asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to be precise." The man smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

James smirked as he glanced between Dumbledore and Snape. "My little brother was named after both of you. He's quite the studious prat though. But," James turned to look at Snape "he loves potions."

Snape looked stunned at the news that Harry Potter would have named one of his sons after him. He would never admit it, but Snape wished that Harry had come back to Hogwarts as a teacher or possibly headmaster. If only just to talk to him one last time.

James then turned to look at the last man, who carried a wooden walking staff and had a mechanical, always moving eye. He smirked. His father had told him all about how that eye had seen through his invisibility cloak at school.

"My dad never wanted you to die for him, Mad-Eye." James said, and Mad-Eye only smirked.

"It's all part of the job. Speaking of which, he's an auror now, right?" When James nodded Mad-Eye nodded as well. "As well he should be. He'd make a damn good auror."

James looked around the circle again, and then bent down to retrieve the mysterious rock. "We have to show this to everybody, Fred."

"No! You can't!" Remus said suddenly, and the entire circle went silent.

"Why not?" Fred asked, spinning around to face his namesake. "Dad misses you so much. Mom said that he's never been the same since you died. Every year on your birthday he goes out, away from all of us. Nobody knows where he goes. He just... disappears..."

"And my Dad misses you guys." James said, looking from his grandparents to Sirius and then Remus. "You two were the family he never had." He specifically said to Remus and Sirius. "And he never even got to know you two." Specifically to his grandparents.

"And Teddy misses you two. Even though he'd never admit it, he wishes he could at least talk to both of you one time." Fred said to Tonks and Remus.

"And if my dad had known, he never would have given you such a bad wrap, Snape." James then turned to Dumbledore. "And you were my father's mentor. When you died he tells me it was like a piece of him died."

There was silence for a few moments, before Dumbledore replied. "We all know how painful it's been for everyone who has lost us. However, if you give them the stone it will drive some to the verge of madness. They won't be able to give us up."

"They have to learn to let go, or at least live life normally without us." James II said.

James and Fred exchanged glances, before Fred nodded. James took the stone, twiddled it in his fingers before letting it slip between his fingertips and hit the soft dirt. He looked up at his grandparents one last time. They both smiled and nodded. Fred glanced at his namesake and at Remus, Sirius, and James. They were his family and idols, partially because they'd made the Marauder's Map.

"One last thing." Fred said, and smiled at the three men. "Thanks for the map."

As the three began laughing boisterously James II stomped the stone in to the ground, and the ghosts disappeared.

Both James II and Fred II never spoke of that day again unless it was in private. Neither wanted anybody else to find out about it, especially their fathers.


End file.
